Some modern computer systems use memory management units (MMUs) to control access to memory resources on the computer system. A system's MMU may create a mapping between virtual memory addresses used by different software elements on the computer system and the physical memory address used by hardware elements on the system. Minimizing the amount of resources used by the MMU may result in an increase in the overall system efficiency.